This invention relates to a pressure vessel.
The applicant has previously developed a stainless steel pressure vessel with a lid formed by welding a domed section to a tapered lid band. A groove is machined in the band and an O-ring is located in the groove to provide a seal with the wall of a container. This construction carries with it the disadvantage that the band is unnecessarily thick, for it has to accommodate the depth of the machined groove. Thus the lid is heavy, and because it is fabricated from stainless steel, it is expensive. The welding operation to join the two components together calls for skilled labour and simultaneously introduces a seam which is prone to collect foreign material.